For You
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: "People tend to find comfort in each other, Sasuke-kun." - "Not from him. Anyone but him. I've lost too much to him already." - Sasusaku. Post war. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

FOR YOU – Part 1

_**For you, because you'll surely fly up to this sky.**_

"People tend to find comfort in one another, Sasuke-kun." - - "Not from him. Anyone but him. I've lost too much to him already." – SasuSaku. Post War.

Sasuke never knocked on any doors. He believed a good Shinobi always knew when someone else entered their space. So why should he announce his presence when they already knew he was there? Yes. He never knocked, save for when he went to see the Hokage. He'd only made that mistake once and had learned that Tsunade was someone you didn't cross lightly. Even as a Jounin she could assign multiple D-Rank missions if she felt you deserved it. Although, yes, maybe Sasuke didn't have many doors he could knock on. Sometimes he had the urge to see someone when the silence became too much for him. He could usually find Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen, and that night – Sasuke had had enough of Ramen. He never went to see Kakashi. He'd avoided his old sensei well since the war ended. Sasuke was never one to admit he was wrong, and that was a conversation he'd rather not have any time soon. So, that had left Sakura. Sure, the two of them hadn't really had a real talk. The conversation that Sasuke knew was bound to happen at some point. And although Uchiha Sasuke wasn't one to apologize. He knew he had to. But the 'I would have killed you, and I'm sorry' bit seemed to be lacking a lot at the moment. When Sasuke went to see her, there was never much silence, at the beginning yes, but as the visit dragged on, Sakura talked on and on. Maybe because she knew how the solitude got too much, too painful sometimes. Sakura, he'd realized after returning, had changed. She was still clever and intuitive and always had an answer for everything. But she'd become strong and more confident than he remembered. And within weeks, Sasuke thought he knew her. Knew every move she would make before she made it. He knew everyone he let close to him like this, he didn't like surprises in life - only in battle. That made things exciting. But sometimes Sakura managed to surprise him. It was those clear green eyes that seemed to see into him and know things he didn't want her – or anyone to know. So, Sasuke didn't knock on her door that night. He'd slipped inside soundlessly. Her apartment was dark and he supposed maybe it was late, but whatever. His Sharingan flipped on and his eyes moved through the darkness. She was in the living room. Asleep. But she wasn't alone. Her head rested on _**his **_shoulder and his head was on top of her's as they slept peacefully. Anger pooled in his stomach and a strange kind of loneliness gripped his heart. Why did it have to be Naruto? Sasuke's fists clenched at his sides. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Always fucking Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto who got everything he ever wanted. Even a second moment with his parents, and now he was taking Sakura? Sasuke felt sick to his stomach and his face tightened in anger. How could Naruto have everything and he was still left with nothing? No one.

Sasuke cursed below his breath and turned on his heel. Slipping out of the apartment the same way he came. But he didn't return to the empty Uchiha Compound. He headed to their old training grounds. And he pushed himself, without using any chakra. Sometimes a Shinobi just needed to feel the pain. He worked himself to the brink and only fell to his knees when the sky was lighting up. And Sasuke didn't feel any better. That unknown feeling was still gripping his heart and it was while he was staring up at the rising sun, wondering what the hell he was doing. Was he just going through the motions? Trying to survive, day to day. There was a slight rap on the back of his neck and Sasuke growled, trying to spin around but it was too late, his vision was already dimming and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the masked face of his old sensei, and the worried look in his exposed eye.

x-x-x-x-

"I know you're awake, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke opened his eyes at once, seeing no reason to fake anymore. He was at the hospital. Kakashi must have brought him in. From what he could see, it was already dark outside. He must have slept the entire day. He rarely got any sleep after returning here. Things were different in his heart now, there was no more anger, or hate. Just this overwhelming sadness and loneliness that none of them could ever understand.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, and he felt her hand on his arm. Sasuke turned his head to look at her. The scene was all-too familiar. He remembered laying in this same bed, after seeing Itachi for the first time. The very same expression on his face. The only thing that was different was Sakura. Those green eyes seemed to be staring into him again, but this time he didn't flinch away.

"Why?" she asked softly, "Why do you do this to yourself?" her hand brushed down his arm and to his bandaged hands.

Sasuke's dark eyes followed her movement before looking up at her again. His eyes turned away and to the window.

"You're with Naruto now, right?" Sasuke pulled his arms from her grip and continued to look away, waiting for her to leave, but she didn't. "No."

Slowly, his dark eyes turned to her, half looking at her through his hair.

"People tend to find comfort in one another, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked away again. His fists clenching in his lap. "Not from him."

"What?"

"Not from him." Sasuke said again. "Anyone but Naruto."

"…Sasuke-kun?"

He turned towards her again. "I've lost too much to him already." And then his hand gripped her wrist and Sasuke's fingers slid into her hair and all Sakura do was stare as his lips collided with her's. His eyes squeezed shut, hiding from her shocked expression. Too soon it was over, Sasuke pulled back and without looking at her, turned to look out of the window again, his eyes seeing for the first time the flower on his nightstand. But still Sakura stood there, unmoving and unable to speak. Sasuke could feel her hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"Sasuke-kun…" her voice shook.

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke sighed, turning around to face her again and when he did, Sakura's hands reached out, cupping his cheeks. "Tell me you mean it." But she didn't give him a chance to answer, this time she kissed him. Sasuke recovered quicker than she had. He kissed her back and although she was the only person he'd ever kissed, Sasuke was a quick study. He'd known what a kiss was supposed to be and he applied it here. Sakura gave a little gasp when his tongue slid against her own. Eventually, she leaned over him, her knees on the bed, and Sasuke's arms around her. When they finally broke for air, Sasuke's face buried itself in her neck. Away from her knowing eyes.

"You're not alone, Sasuke-kun."

He tensed beneath her, and Sakura's hand slowly glided along his hair. "I love you. Take comfort in me." She kissed his head and slowly the harsh tension began to leave his body. He lifted his head to look up at her. Naruto couldn't have Sakura. Not her. Even if she had to take comfort in him. Sasuke leaned up and kissed her again.

x-x-x-x-

Hey guys! This is the first chapter of three!

I've completed all three chapters so I'll be uploading them with a day in between each.

Reviews are adored!

Zana-Lee


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a reminder to everyone that I'm not following the manga anymore so please – no spoilers lol!**

FOR YOU – Part 2

_**For you, there's one important thing – to keep on dreaming. Please don't move your eyes away.**_

"People tend to find comfort in one another, Sasuke-kun." - - "Not from him. Anyone but him. I've lost too much to him already." – SasuSaku. Post War.

Weeks passed after that first kiss and although Sasuke and Sakura did see each other, and acted as they normally would – it wasn't the same. Not between Sakura and Sasuke and unsurprisingly to him, not between Sakura and Naruto. Naruto didn't notice though, not that Sasuke expected him to. 

Whenever Sakura walked into a room, green would clash with the darkest of eyes and then both would look away. Neither mentioned the night in the hospital. Sakura smiled at him just like she always had, spoke to him just as she always had. But it wasn't enough. It still wasn't enough for Sasuke. There had to be more. Closer than this.

Sakura had been running an errand for the Hokage nearly four weeks later. Carrying files down into the restricted library where Sasuke had been working. Summarizing the Sharingan for the files, for – hopefully – future generations. Sakura had walked in, her eyes dull and sad, staring ahead, a pile of files in her arms. She walked past him, stuck deep inside her thoughts, the usual smile she always carried – gone without a trace. She walked past the stacks and out of his view and Sasuke resisted the urge to go after her. What could he do? Really? Nothing. He lifted his brush to continue writing but stopped short when he noticed the scroll was full. With a sigh he pushed it aside and stood, heading to find a clean scroll to continue his work. He was fully aware of her footsteps moving around, and it was just when his hand closed around the scroll that Sakura rounded the corner. There was time, of course there was, for him to move. He didn't. Sasuke stayed rooted in his spot. Sakura knocked into him and stumbled back with a gasp. Sasuke reached out, his hand sliding onto the small of her back to steady her.

"S-Sasuke-kun…I…" and her eyes, those clear, clear green eyes, locked onto his and Sasuke's hand tightened in her shirt – tensing to pull away, Sakura's hands that had caught on to his arms slid up, fingertips brushing the skin under his shirt unconsciously and there was a brief moment, where it seemed like they might pull away, but then the fight drained from both of them and she allowed Sasuke to draw her in. His lips met her's and her hands slid up his chest and around his neck. This kiss was different from the ones they shared before. It was faster, more intense. All lips and teeth and tongues. Sasuke's body collided with her's, trying to push her back and knocking her into the stack of files. Sakura made a sound of protest.

"The files…" she tried to reach out to pick them up, but Sasuke grabbed her face in his hands. "Fuck the files," he whispered, slightly breathless before he slammed his lips against her's once more. Sakura made that wonderful surprised sound at the back of her throat as Sasuke's hands slid into her hair.

"Sakura? Are you here?"

Shit. Sakura turned her head to the side. "It's Shizune-san," she breathed and her eyes fell shut as Sasuke's lips trailed down her jaw.

"Sakura?"

"Here!" Sakura called and Sasuke gave a sigh, pushing himself away, his lashes fluttering before his eyes opened to her own – and held for a long moment before his hands slipped from her body and he stepped away, disappearing around a bookshelf.

x-x-x-x-

Maybe it was no surprise that Sakura found herself at his front door late that night. She didn't knock because Sakura knew that Sasuke didn't like that, instead she slipped inside. Taking off her Shinobi sandals and placing them next to his own. Her bare feet padded along the wooden floors. There were no lights on – but it was way too early for him to be sleeping. It was eerily quiet, as if a reminder of how much life had once been here.

"Sakura."

Sakura came to a startling halt. "Sasuke-kun."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been wondering that myself." She whispered into the darkness, looking down at her hands.

"And what conclusion have you come to?"

Sakura looked up at him slowly, "That maybe I need comfort too."

They stared at each other for a long time before Sasuke crossed the floor, coming to a stop in front of her.

"I can't give you the kind of comfort you need."

Sakura reached out, her fingers gripping his hair tightly, just barely grazing his cheek. "Give me whatever you like, Sasuke-kun. As long as I'm not alone anymore."

Sasuke swallowed, his head slowly dipping done, urging her up to him. Sakura lifted her head, pressing her lips to his.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered against his lips, sending a shiver down his spine. Her lips moved against his insistently as she pushed him back against the wall, going up on her toes to kiss him feverishly, her fingers gripping his shirt tightly.

"Sakura," Sasuke mumbled against her lips as she pressed herself up against him.

"Hmm?"

He gave her lip a slow suck, "Maybe we should-" he tried, pushing her away slightly, trying to slow things down.

"Should what, Sasuke-kun? Shinobi lives are so fleeting, don't you think." there was a faraway look in her eye as she stared past him and Sasuke's hands gripped her hips tightly. He knew that fact better than anyone. Sakura stared up at him, waiting for him. As she always was. So he leaned down and captured her lips again, and eventually they were on his bed. Their kisses heated, touches greedy. And then they were naked, and he was inside of her. It had hurt her and Sasuke had waited. She was tight, such a wonderful, heavenly sensation. And when she'd begun to move beneath him, with him….she was beautiful. Sure, Sasuke had known that Sakura was pretty. But in that moment, with her face flushed and her green eyes hooded and her face tense with pleasure, she was exquisite to him. When they'd reached their peak, Sakura had cried out his name and he could see it in her eyes. She loved him with such a powerful force that it shook him. And despite knowing this, he'd gone to her again, the following night – at her apartment. Soon, at the hospital and at the training grounds, wherever they could. But that was all it was. For months. And both of them knew it. Sakura said nothing, he expected her to, but she never said a word about it. Not even afterwards, we he got dressed and left her in bed alone because he couldn't stand letting anyone that close. Except for one night. She knew what the date was, of course she did. And when she arrived at her apartment that night, Sasuke was already waiting.

"Sasuke-kun." She went to him and took him into her arms but Sasuke resisted her. "That's not what I came here for."

"That's exactly what you came here for." She told him fiercely, grabbing a hold on his arm and yanking him towards her. This time, he didn't resist her, but he was tense in her arms. "I won't let you be alone, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's arms went around her then and he clutched her against him. She had no more words of comfort for him, so instead she ran her fingers through his hair, as she'd done that first night and eventually he relaxed her in hold. Sakura continued to hold him, even when she felt the slight shake in his shoulders. The first anniversary since he came back would be the hardest, she'd known this, but it didn't prepare her for his pain. When Sasuke lifted his head just slightly to capture her lips, Sakura felt the unmistakable wetness on his cheeks and the rawness in his kiss and when she opened her eyes, Sasuke was looking at her, the sheer pain and loneliness in his eyes unveiled for her. Sakura's eyes swam with tears and she squeezed them shut, letting the thick tears roll down her cheeks and she pulled him against her. And that night, when they were spent, Sasuke didn't leave, he stayed on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck and Sakura's hands stayed in his hair until he fell asleep, the anguished furrow in his brow smoothed into a peaceful expression, and it was only then that Sakura allowed herself to cry for him. Silently, without even moving, the tears ran from the corners of her eyes and she stayed awake unable to rest the ache in her heart. Somewhere before sunrise, Sasuke lifted his head quietly, dark eyes moving up to look at her face.

"Oh, you're awake." He spoke softly, unsure why, but doing it anyway.

Sakura nodded slowly.

For a moment, Sasuke looked at her before he withdrew completely, "I should go."

"Okay." And she let him, biting her tongue as he dressed and walked out of the apartment.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke's hands were shaking slightly when he'd left Sakura's apartment. The first anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre had been harder than he expected. They'd always been hard, but being away from the village had somehow made it feel like he was feeling the pain over a distance. Now, being back for the first time after learning the truth….Sasuke looked down at his shaking hands, wanting nothing more than to turn back and go to Sakura. She could make it stop. Somehow. She always did. He was about to do just that when a figure appeared at the edge of the training grounds. Naruto.

He crossed the field to where Sasuke stood. Things were tense and quiet for a long time before anyone spoke.

"What do you want?"

Naruto's fists were clenched tightly at his sides. "Ne, Sasuke," his voice shook with anger. "I've forgiven you for a lot."

"Aa."

"So, why? Why?" Naruto looked up, a mixture of anger and sadness in his blue orbs. "Why would you do this to Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"She's forgiven you for everything. She would do anything for you. So,...why?"

"It's none of your business,"

Naruto's eyes widened. "N…None of my business?"

"Aa. Now go away." Sasuke turned to leave but Naruto's voice stopped him. "She loves you! She loves you so damn much! But you...you're just using her."

"So what?" Sasuke said over his shoulder.

"I can't let you do it any longer."

Sasuke's shaking hands tightened into fists. "This is none of your fucking business Naruto. Sakura loves me. You have everything, but I won't let you have her,"

Naruto staggered back a little, staring at Sasuke in disbelief. "You…You're doing this because…of that?"

Sasuke said nothing, the shaking in his hands had finally stopped by then.

"If that's the way you see it, maybe I should beat some sense into you."

"Bring it, you loser. I've been waiting for this since the war ended."

Naruto gave a growl, charging forward to hit Sasuke but Kakashi was suddenly there, between them.

"Stop, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei! I have to…" Naruto trailed off, looking at Kakashi's expression. "You knew, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged. "They didn't really do a good job of hiding it." He turned to Naruto. "Sakura is a grown woman, Naruto. She isn't stupid. Let her make her own choices." And mistakes.

Naruto glared at Sasuke for a long moment, before he let out a scream through clenched teeth and stormed off.

"I don't need a lecture, Kakashi,"

"Good. Because you already know exactly what I'm going to say."

x-x-x-x-

There was nothing Sakura hated more than that foreboding feeling in the sunset, the shiver that goes over her skin like a constant warning. It reminded her of the night Sasuke left, and she hated it. Wordlessly, she accepted the short mission from the Hokage for the following morning and left right after nightfall. As she stepped out of the Hokage Tower, Naruto was leaning against the wall right outside, the saddest look in his blue eyes. Sakura gave him a weak smile and went over to him even when her feet wanted to walk in the opposite direction.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan. I know about you and Sasuke,"

Sakura's lips pressed into a thin, sad line and she looked down but Naruto's lips kept moving. Saying things she didn't want to hear. She couldn't hear anything. Not the words or the wind, but she knew what he was saying and it broke her heart.

x-x-x-x-

That's it for the second chappie.

LOL linked my friend to this and we had a huge debate about future Sasuke. He said this story was unrealistic since there's no way that Sasuke would actually go back to being his old, jealous Part 1 self.

But seriously, it was shown that Sasuke has a jealous personality, a need to be the best. As shown with Itachi, even when he was a child. Also, my reasoning with this story is that the feeling of losing to Naruto drives Sasuke the same way that it always has. And following the way Sasuke thinks, if he decides Sakura is the one thing left that Naruto cannot take from him, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that it doesn't happen (**whatever it takes** – I mean, he went to Orochimaru knowing the guy wanted to take his freaking body.) So, in making sure that Sakura never loves Naruto, Sasuke does the one thing that will tie her to him emotionally. He knows that she loves him and he used that. Also, the fact that Sakura told him that she loved him the night he left, might have installed some kind of attachment to her in him. Not in a way that he loves her, but in a way that Sasuke might see Sakura as his, something he "owns" (in a way), and therefore feels like Naruto might be taking her from him.

If that makes sense…lol?

Thoughts, questions? Please review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

FOR YOU – Part 3

_**I'm here next to you, believing. Don't be afraid. **_

"People tend to find comfort in one another, Sasuke-kun." - - "Not from him. Anyone but him. I've lost too much to him already." – SasuSaku. Post War.

"Sasuke-kun."

Her voice stilled his training and Sasuke turned to face her in the rising morning sun. There was a backpack on her shoulders.

"You're going on a mission. When will you be back?"

Sakura swallowed and Sasuke hated the sad, resolved look in her eyes. "Is it true?"

Sasuke threw her a disinterested look, like he believed Naruto wouldn't have told her to spare her feelings or something.

"This," she mentioned between the two of them, "Was all because you were jealous of everything Naruto had and you didn't?"

Sasuke said nothing, he simply stared at her.

"Really?" she whispered. "For that reason…" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, her face twisting in pain. "All this time." She wanted to yell at him, tell him how much of a child he was, but she didn't.

"We should end this, okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned away from him, heading away from him but she stopped short, still feeling his eyes on her. "Ne, Sasuke-kun? You've accomplished your goal in this. I love you, even though it's just an empty thing. You win," she began walking away again but he could hear her whisper, "You're the only one though."

x-x-x-x-

She returned from her mission the next day, Sasuke knew because Naruto rushed past him, towards the hospital without even seeing him. Hinata was right behind the blond, his hand in her's. Sasuke followed, forcing his feet to walk at his usual pace. So Naruto seemed to be with the Hyuuga girl. Was Sasuke supposed to feel guilty? He forced his face to continue with a look of disinterest as he went. When he finally reached the doors, Naruto was coming out – again, with Hinata with him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said his name with distaste. "Sakura-chan is back,"

"Hn. She's alive?"

Naruto glared at him, "Of course," and then he walked past Sasuke with Hinata who didn't even look at the Uchiha once. Sasuke stepped into the hospital anyway and found her room easily. The door wasn't locked so he slid it open and stepped inside. Sakura was sitting up on the bed, her upper body naked and covered in blood from a deep cut right across her chest. The skin around the cut was a deep blue color. Poison. He could see her body covered in a sheen of sweat and she was shivering slightly. As if sensing his eyes on her, Sakura looked up. Her eyes widened and she reached up to cover herself.

"Ino, please." She whispered. Ino turned around. "Sasuke-kun, you have to get out. If I don't heal Sakura now, she'll get a scar."

Sasuke stepped back, his eyes locked on Sakura's face, even if it was turned away from him. Ino slid the door shut in his face and turned the lock. Sasuke turned on his heel, intending to leave but he leaned against the wall instead.

"Sakura, is it true?" he heard Ino ask.

"Whatever you heard, it probably is."

"About you and Sasuke-kun and…why…"

Sakura was silent but after a moment he heard a soft sob coming through the door. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly before shoving away from the wall roughly. He wasn't supposed to care. So what if she was crying. And even as he thought that, he couldn't get the sound of her crying out of his head and when he looked up, Kakashi was staring at him from across the hall and after a moment of staring at his old sensei, Sasuke passed him without a second look.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura treated him no different. When she saw him she smiled and waved like she did with Sai, Kakashi and Naruto. And Sasuke hated nothing more than seeing her walk away from him. He couldn't stand it. He would never admit it, but it was…painful. Having her treat him like nothing even happened between them was worse than her hating him and the fact that he was unable to see her, to hear her talk on and on to chase his solitude away was even worse than that.

So, Sasuke had found himself at Naruto's front door. The blond answered, looking furious, but he let out a sharp sigh and stepped aside for the Uchiha to enter.

There was silence between them as Naruto prepared some instant Ramen and the pair ate in silence with Naruto giving Sasuke loaded looks.

"You're an idiot, you know."

"Hn,"

"I'm serious."

"You look it."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't want to hear it, Naruto."

"….You miss her, don't you?"

Sasuke rubbed a hand over his face. "Naruto." Sasuke warned but Naruto shook his head. "You're here now so we're talking about it."

Sasuke contemplated leaving, but he stayed seated. "I don't know."

"You don't know if you miss her or not?"

Sasuke gave a nod.

"Was your first thought to come to me tonight or to go and see Sakura-chan?"

Of course he missed her, but he wasn't going to admit it to Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto was serious, his eyes hard. "I don't want to believe that this was all because you wanted to keep Sakura-chan from me. Maybe it started out with that feeling…but I want to believe-"

Sasuke stood suddenly, "Don't." he moved to the door and opened it before looking over his shoulder. "Don't believe. You of all people should know that there is nothing redeemable about me."

And even though he had told Naruto that, as Sasuke passed Sakura's apartment on the way home, for the first time he wished there was something redeemable about him. The lights were on in her apartment as Sasuke found himself climbing up to her window. She wasn't alone but the curtains were drawn shut.

"I miss him."

"Sakura-" it was Ino.

"I know." Sakura said softly. "Am I a horrible person? He just keeps on hurting me and I'm too much of a fool to stop loving him."

"Move on, Sakura. You have to. I know you love Sasuke-kun, but he keeps on pulling you into this state."

"I don't want to…"

"I know that the Kazekage would be happy to…"

"No."

"Sakura. Gaara-sama might actually like you,"

Sasuke stilled. Gaara what?

"Ino-"

"Sakura, just go for a while, see how you like it. Get out of Konoha. You need the light to feel alive, you can't be suffocated in Sasuke-kun's shadow forever,"

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke had left right after that. That terrible longing gripped his heart again. How had Ino known? How had she put what he had been feeling into words so easily and why did it have to be so painful to admit it?

He tried to imagine Sakura gone. Living her life in Suna with…Gaara. And Sasuke couldn't see it. He couldn't imagine a time when Sakura wasn't walking around the village, giving warm smiles, those green eyes looking at him. He also couldn't imagine a time when she would not allow him between her sheets – and that had actually happened. All Sasuke's was sure of, as he was laying in bed – alone, staring up at the ceiling was that he hated – couldn't so much as stand – the thought of Sakura and the Kazekage. Maybe he was jealous. At that point he didn't care.

When the Hokage called him in for a next day he almost welcomed it. She wasn't in her office when he arrived so Sasuke paced around, eager to get the mission and get away from what he was feeling and what he had done to Sakura. When the door finally opened, it wasn't the Hokage. Sakura's hand slipped from the door knob and she swallowed, her eyes locked with his and she entered the office, setting the file down on the Hokage's desk before pausing.

"I…wanted to come and ask for a mission, but it seems Tsunade-sama is out."

A mission to where? _**Suna**_? Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Sakura made to leave but Sasuke froze, he didn't want her to go just yet. "Sakura."

She stilled, hand ready to open the door.

"Sakura, I…would have killed you back then and…I'm sorry." It was the first thing to fall from his lips and Sasuke regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened and her face crumpled in pain. "Oh. Okay, thank you." She turned away, wanting to escape quickly but he spoke again. "Sakura. Wait."

"Does there have to be more, Sasuke-kun?"

"There will always be more with us, Sakura." She spun around, staring at him wide-eyed. Her eyes large and begging – for what he wasn't sure.

Sasuke crossed the room and Sakura took a step back, "Don't, Sasuke-kun. Please." He didn't listen and Sakura put her hands out to stop him. "Don't come any closer."

Sasuke reached her, her outstretched hands bumping his chest. "Sasuke-kun…please." She whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. "I can't…."

Sasuke's hands covered her's and he pushed her arms apart. "Don't do this to me again," was all she could manage before he kissed her, slowly, deliberately. Sakura let out a whimper before she gave in, putting her arms around him and allowing him to kiss her in the same pained, raw way he had on their last night and when he pulled away, his dark eyes were staring down at her intently. His arms slid around her, pulling her flush against him in such a familiar way that Sakura shuddered into him. "If there's one thing in this world that's mine…I want it to be you, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, wondering if she'd heard right, and from the look in his eyes – he had.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I actually want to live when I'm with you. Like there can be more to life than just going through the motions, barely alive." He hadn't noticed it at first, and maybe only on their last night – but he knew. And when Sasuke was sure of something, he couldn't be dissuaded easily.

"You don't even love me."

"I don't know if I do, Sakura."

"Well, what do you know?"

"That I feel a rush when I'm with you and I'm addicted to it," he bent down and kissed her again and Sakura could feel those pleasant tiny sparks move through her body, heating her and making her thighs tingle.

Sasuke pulled away from her. "Maybe you shouldn't love me, Sakura. But if it's impossible to let me go, I have to ask," Sakura stared up at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "Do you want to live with me Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes fluttered shut and a wonderful smile spread over her lips. "Always, Sasuke-kun."

x-x-x-x-

Hope you all enjoyed this! Was thinking of making it three diff stories, all titled with the song of a ED from Shippuuden, but For You is my absolute favorite so what the hell lol!

REVIEW !

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
